Coffee Rush
by Fallingwithstyle42
Summary: A humorous story of what happens to cowgirls when the drink to much coffee. And I know what you're thinking as read this, I really need to quit coffee.My first one-shot.


**AH! HYPER! Sorry, I have a huge coffee rush the biggest one I ever had in my life...it's almost like a video game. My whole life drinking coffee is like those little robots that you can kill with one shot and right now I'm dealing with the "Evil Emperor Zurg". Anyways, I know I have been gone a little while but, I'M BACK! YAY! But... I have writers block on all of my stories. =(**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Woody, Buzz or Jessie or anything having to do with toy story. If I did, Woody and Bo would still be together and Buzz and Jessie would've kissed already.**

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Jessie yelled as loud as she could from the bathroom. Once Bonnie and her Mom left for Sunnyside, all of the toys gathered for a good game of "Hide and Seek". Once again, Jessie lost the "NOT IT! game" and was "it".

"UGH! This isn't fun anymore!" She groaned as she roamed the hallway, on her way to the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she noticed that next to the sink were these strange glass bottles with light brown liquid inside of them. "Hmmm." She hummed as she looked at them. She climbed up on a chair and decided to take a closer look at them. "F-frap-frappuccino?" She twisted the cap off of one of the bottles and sniffed inside.

_Kinda smells good. _She thought. She held the bottle up to her mouth. _Not bad actually. _She put it up to her mouth again and took another sip.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jessie we give up! Jessie?" Woody called, looking underneath the Bonnie's bed. After half an hour of hiding, no one could stand it anymore, and started to worry where Jessie can be.<p>

"Where in Pete's name can she be?"

"Well... If it's Jessie we're looking for, anywhere within 52.7 miles from here." Hamm replied smartly.

Soon Buzz, Dolly and Bullseye came back from looking in Bonnie's parent's room.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"It's funny she was supposed to be looking for us." After that last comment, the door burst open and Jessie ran in. "I FOUND YOU!"

"And where in tarnation were you?" asked a angry Woody .

"Somewhere...OHMYGOD! It's Optimus Prime!" She ran up to Buzz excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Jessie a-are you okay?" He asked.

"No! Can you introduce me to Shia LaBeouf?"

Everyone stared at her put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Jessie. Let me smell your breath." She opend her mouth for a quick second and Woody waved a hand over his facewhile making a disgusted face.

"Whew! How much coffee did you have?"

"I didn't. I had Fr-frap-"

"Frappuccino? Oh god no!"Woody cried.

"What's wrong Woody?" Dolly asked.

"Frappuccino is like coffee with alot sugar in it." They both looked at Jessie who was playing with Buzz's laser. "IMMA FIRON MAH LASER! BLAH!"Woody shook his head annoyed while the others cracked up.

"All ever wanted was a freaking space ranger with a freaking laser beam attatched to his freaking arm!"

"Nothing to see here folks! Just go about your business." Woody yelled at the crowdsurrounding them. The toys slowly walked away till' it was just Buzz, Woody, Dolly and Bullseye,and Jessie.

"As for you, young lady-"

"That's it guys... I'm not gonna get into college!" And she burst out laughing. Woody crossed his arms and waited for her to stop laughing. "Are ya done?" He asked a few minutes later. She nodded.

"Okay, Just about how many of these frappuccinos did you have?"

"Two! They were taller than Buzz!"

"Isn't everything?"

All except Buzz started cracking up. Once they stopped, Woody noticed Buzz's death glare. "Sorry but, she just put it out there!"

"You make me sick." He said to both Woody and Jessie.

"U-huh." They replied in unison. Buzz rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

><p>Soon, after four hours of putting up with a very hyper and annoying Jessie, she soon fell asleep. Buzz tucked her in Bonnie's bed. "Goodnight my strange-little-girlfreind-who-accidently-drank too-much-coffee-and-annoyed-the-heck-out-of us-all." He kissed her forehead and jumped off the bed and made his way over to his freinds.<p>

"Is she asleep?" Dolly asked. Buzz nodded and Woody dropped down to his knees, clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Both Buzz and Dolly laughed silently and they all closed their eyes while letting out a sigh of relief.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

**Readthis: Oh, Jessie! You just love that song don't you? Oh god! I'm sssooo sleepy now. I guess writing sucks up energy, huh? And now it's raining so it's a perfect time to sleep! I really need to give up coffee... - PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


End file.
